gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost Tours
Please do not change anything unless it is a spelling or grammer error. Story Ghost Tours is a specially run program created by Jack Ropecutter. Ghost Tours is a business where Jack asks people if they would like a tour. If they say yes then Jack will tell his guild (Ghost Tours) to prepare the ship. The pirate or pirates he invited will board the ship and the adventure starts. Their first stop is a skeleton flagship, where they board and defeat all the enemies and say they boarded a "Ghost Ship." Then the lookout says the next stop, Jack asks the pirate to repair the minor damge as a small payment. When they reach the next stop, Raven's Cove, they walk into town and see a couple friendly ghosts. If it is night they attack a Rage Ghost, for a joke they tell the pirate to throw daggers and grenades at Crazy Ned. They walk down the path to El Patrons mine and make a couple jokes like "My ship" and "Rough town, aye?" Later they board their ship and sail for Port Royal. They walk to the second beach (The one with crabs) and enter the cave. The go down a certain tunnel that leads them to Jolly Roger, where they act like he is making them sekeletons. After that, the group would go to any tailor shop and point out a special shirt that they all wore. The shirt is the Pub Shirt which the ask the pirate if they want a rememberance of the tour. Then they set the pirate free and ask him to tell other pirates about Ghost Tours. The guild has their own scripts and does this occasionally. They hope to get sponsored by POTCO someday so maybe you could comment about it. History This was started when Jack wanted to board a skeleton ship but he had no crew so he went around asking people. He said he would take them a board a "Ghost Ship" which was just a skeleton flagship. It then later became bigger and grew from just one ship to visting Raven's Cove and seeing Jolly Roger! He quit is old guild and started his own called Ghost Tours which is still running today. Location His guild and crew meets at Tortuga and Port Royal's main docks and you can find him as he says "Ghost Tours, see the worst things in the ocean!" He does it on random days but you can book an appointment with him in comments. The most common server is Andaba or Abassa, but if you book won you can choose the server, time, and date. There is only one rules, do as you are told. The only fee is that you have to repair the minor damage to the ship when they board a skeleton flagship. Rules #Bring a good weapon #Bring at least one tonic for emergencys #Listen to the guide #Attack only the enemies that the guide attacks #For a souviner, bring 500 Gold #And most importantly, have fun! Note: This is a real in-game event, that is hapening everyday. Space is limited so sign up soon. Recommended to be over level ten. Category:In-game Events Category:POTCO